Against All Hope
by YellowShadess
Summary: Booth says something to Bones that is truly unforgivable. Will they be able to sort it out, or will this mean the end of their relationship for good. Set in early season 7.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic! so please help a sista out and review! This is set in early season 7. -J.A.**

* * *

He sat outside the bathroom door. Him on one side banging on the door and her on the other side leaning up against it, crying at what he said. "Bones, I didn't mean what i said!" Between sobs she replied, "No Booth! If you want this baby then you shouldn't have said that!"Booth sat against the door, head in hands, trying to forget what was said about an hour ago.

Booth entered their apartment, upset about the case they were working on. They didn't have enough evidence to arrest the man who raped and killed 6 teenage girls. As he entered, he saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch reading a pregnancy book, she is 6 months pregnant. He sat next to her and she leaned on him. After 5 minutes of silence, he spoke up,"Bones, I'm upset about this case. This jerk gets away with killing 6 girls and we can't touch him!" Being so mad he gets up and walks away. Bones follows, trying to calm him down, "I'm sorry Booth, we tried. But, he was to careful!" Booth lashed out at his partner. He knew that it wasn't her fault but, he sure yelled like it was. "You always say to distance you're self from the victim and I'm having a hard time doing that because you're pregnant. I don't even want this baby!" Her face fell and horror appeared in her eyes 'did he really just say that' She made a b-line to the bathroom and slammed it shut. She had tears running down her face. He followed close behind but, not close enough to prevent the slamming an locking of the bathroom door.

Against the door, he heard small whimpers turn into full blown sobs. She was emotional to begin, and this sent her right over. he sat banging on the door trying to speak to her, "Bones, you know i didn't mean what I said! You know that I love you and this baby to death! Please, open the door so we can tap about this!" Between her sobs and heart crushing tears she spoke, "Why would you say that? I thought you were happy! I guess I was sadly mistaken."

He couldn't bear to hear the sound of his girlfriend crying, and knowing he caused it. Trying not to get emotional himself he replied, "Bones, I am happy with you and this child! It was just in the heat of the moment! This son of a bitch gets away with killing these kids and I was just so mad that i lashed out on you! Please, just open the door" He waited for her to say something, but there was no response. Not even a whimper. He began to get worried. He got up and kicked open the door. He found her curled up in a ball unconscious. He scooped her up and brought her over to their bed. He laid her down and began to push gently on her shoulders screaming "Bones! Bones! Wake up! BONES!"

* * *

**Oh no! What will happen! Review and tell me if I should continue! -J.A.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I know I just posted this story but I hate waiting. So, here is chapter 2! (I do not own Bones) -J.A.**

* * *

Bones jolted awake. Unaware of where she was. She saw a bright light and a fuzzy image. The light hurt her eyes. When her eyes were finally in focus, she saw white walls, monitors, and 2 men. One standing by the monitors and the other sitting next to her. She was in the hospital. But why? She didn't remember much, just her in the bathroom, crying. The fight! She's starting to remember the horrible fight. But, nothing happened during the fight that would send her to the hospital. She was so upset with Booth that she fell asleep thats all. Questions flooded her mind. 'Why was she here?' 'Is her baby okay?' and the worst one of all, 'Will she ever be able to forgive Booth for the horrible things he said?' She made her presence known.

"Ah. Temprance. I'm glad to see you're awake." The doctor said smiling. Booth jumped up in excitement. "BONES! Thank god you're okay!" Still being really pissed at him, she ignored him and turned to the doctor. She was trying so hard not to make contact with his beautiful brown eyes. Even though she was mad she still held on to his hand because she was scared. Tears ran down her face. She needed answers and she needed them now. "Don't worry Temprance, You and your baby are fine. Your boyfriend told me what happened and that helped us conclude what happened to you. Your emotions clouded your mind and made you pass out." She was relieved. She was fine, her baby was fine, everything was fine, except... the fight.

As the doctor left, Booth stood up only to be brought down by the pain pulsing in his hand. Bones was pissed, like 'Jerry Springer' pissed. She almost broke his hand. Booth tried to speak but she wouldn't listen to him. After 10 minutes he finally gave up, "Alright Bones, you win. I'll give you some space" He walked out defeated. Angela walked into Bones' room. She ran to the Brunette and hugged her, "Oh my god! Sweetie I'm so glad you're okay! I just saw Booth. He looked upset. What happened?" As Angela sat down, Bones started telling her about the fight and breaking down into tears when it came up to the part about what Booth said. Angela was shocked! Booth would never say something like that, especially because he had a son. After 15 minutes, Angela said goodbye to her dear friend and went out into the hallway. Now she was pissed. No one hurts her best friend and gets away with it. She looked around and found him sitting with his head in his hands in the waiting room. She stormed towards him.

She went up to him and slapped his arm, causing him to jump up in pain and attract unwanted attention from nurses and other patients. She started to yell but he quieted her down. She looked so disappointed in him. He looks at her and says "Please don't look at me like that! Bones had the same expression on her face." Angela spoke quickly, " She has every right to! Why would you say that you don't want the baby!?" He sat down, defeated "I didn't mean it!" Angela stood, towering over him, "It doesn't matter if you meant it or not! You don't say that!" She stormed away. Booth just sat there, on the verge of tears. Thinking about his Bones, sitting in that hospital bed, because of him. If he didn't cause that fight they would be sitting in their bed. Laughing and thinking about baby names. But, instead they were in a hospital. Thinking about their lives from now on. As parents and as partners.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! I'll post the rest tomorrow! -J.A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter! Sorry It's such a short story. I wrote it months ago and only yesterday did I have the courage to post it. I'll post another story after this one is finished. I hope you enjoy it! -J.A.**

* * *

Booth entered her room to find her asleep. She always looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He sat by her bed and noticed she was having a nightmare. He grabbed her hand and stroked it. It seemed to calm her down. She opened her eyes and was greeted by his warm brown eyes and the wonderful charm smile that she came to know and love over the years. But, her smile didn't last long and her eyes that were once a beautiful bright blue color were turning grey and filling with tears. He didn't want her to cry. He wished everything was back to normal. She got passed angry and went back to sad. She didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive him.

Choking back tears, he began to speak, "Bones, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I have no idea why i said that!" She couldn't help it. She knew he didn't mean it. She had to forgive him. Her mind wouldn't allow her to stay mad at him. He was all she thought about. He changed her and made her a better person. She couldn't throw away what they had for so many years because he was mad at a case.

As she looked at him she began to cry. Booth wasn't sure if it was happy or sad tears. He knew she needed time so he laid with her and just held her. No words spoken, just care and love. She started to calm down a little bit. She looked at him and gently kissed him. Yes! She wasn't mad anymore. He was relieved. The only thing she wanted to do was talk. Booth understood that. Nothing like this gets solved without talking about it. He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you Bones. Always have and always will." She smiled. "I know Booth. I love you too"

* * *

**Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoyed this story. Check back on my page because i will be posting more stories from this fandom, plus others. I'm YellowShadess and I'm glad you chose my story. -J.A.**


End file.
